Spells
Abbreviations R: Red, B: Blue, G: Green, Bk: Black, W: White Combination Spells Sacrifice (G 15, W 30): Cost 1 Mana. Caster expends life energy in order to gain magical energy. Drain Magic (B 65, W 30): Cost 1 mana. Steal a small amount of magical energy from target. Farspeak (B 20, W 15): Cost 7 Mana. Communicate with willing subject in nearby known location. Poison (G 25, Bk 30): Cost 15 Mana. Alters substances within a living body, causing ongoing damage and pain. Transfer Charm (B 35, Bk 35): Cost 15 Mana. Move an enchantment from one object to another. Ground Spell (B 35, W 35): Cost 15 Mana. Interrupts target's casting to redirect their spell at the ground. Burn Magic (R 20, B 65): Cost 20 Mana. Transmutes the targets magical energy into heat causing damage. Sleep (G 25, W 35): Cost 25 Mana. Causes living creature to fall asleep. Televoke (B 40, Bk 50): Cost 25 Mana. Triggers simple delayed effects and traps in a known area. Telepyre (R 45, B 20): Cost 30 Mana. Causes flames to erupt in a nearby known location. Anti-Magic Field (B 70, W 30): Cost 30 Mana. Prevent new spells from being cast in a square for a limited time. Fire Trap (R 45, Bk 55): Cost 35 Mana. Target exit will explode in flames when walked through. Mindstorm (R 50, W 50): Cost 35 Mana. Target is temporarily incapacitated with pain and terror. Mind Wall (B 50, W 50): Cost 10 Mana. Target is temporarily protected against mental attacks. Wrong Way (Bk 55, W 40): Cost 20 Mana. Next attempt to use this exit will instead move in randomly-chosen Sticky Feet (G 55, Bk 35): Cost 20 Mana. Glues the target's feet (and shoes) to the ground, preventing movement. Regular Spells (Organized by Mana Cost) ~Red~ Breeze: Cost 1 Mana. Moves air around the caster's current square, creating a gentle breeze. Warm: Cost 3 Mana. Add heat to the caster's current square, raising the temperature slightly. Spark: Cost 3 Mana. A spark strikes the target, which may catch fire if it's something likely to burn. Push Object: Cost 5 Mana. Shove a target one square in the direction indicated by the caster. Slash: Cost 10 Mana. A sharp blow to the target causes focused damage. Crush: Cost 15 Mana. Force pushes in around the target from all sides, causing damage Blast: Cost 20 Mana. An explosive force causes damage to the target and may knock nearby targets back. Lightning: Cost 20 Mana. A blast of energy strikes the nearest large target in a chosen direction. Flames: Cost 25 Mana. A burst of fire damages everything in the area. Freeze: Cost 25 Mana. Draws energy out of a target. Causes damage, blocks movement, and may interrupt spells. Force Push: Cost 25 Mana. Shove a target multiple squares away, causing damage if it strikes a blockade. Shockwave: Cost 40 Mana. A wave of energy damages and pushes away all objects in the square. ~Blue~ Light: Cost 1 Mana. A gentle glow improves visibility in the caster's location Farsight : Cost 1 Mana. Allows the caster to view a nearby known location Silence : Cost 2 Mana. A single target is rendered temporarily noiseless. Truesight : Cost 2 Mana. Allows the caster to see through illusions in the current location Darkness: Cost 5 Mana. Completely removes visibility in the caster's location. Reflection: Cost 15 Mana. Interrupts a spell being cast to reflect it onto its caster. Teleport Other: Cost 15 Mana. Relocate an object or entity to a nearby known location. Teleport Self: Cost 20 Mana. Relocate caster to a nearby known location. Dispersion: Cost 20 Mana. Sacrifices some of the caster's magic, causing a target to lose magic similarly. Disruption: Cost 25 Mana. Interrupts the casting of a spell, causing it to fizzle. Cloak: Cost 25 mana. Caster alters eir visual projections, becoming difficult to see for a short period of time. Shield: Cost 30 mana. While effect lasts, caster cannot be affected by other spells. ~Green~ Diagnosis: Cost 1 Mana. Determines the current state of health of a living target and locates ailments and injuries. Track Scent: Cost 1 Mana. Allows the caster to trace creatures that have recently passed through an area. Heal: Cost 5 Mana. Cures minor injuries and ailements. Boost Strength: Cost 10 Mana. Focuses the caster's life energy to temporarily increase physical strength. Sicken: Cost 10 Mana. Distorts the target's life energy, causing weakness and pain. Blind: Cost 10 Mana. Target is temporarily unable to see. Slow: Cost 15 Mana. Causes the target's body to become sluggish, slowing their movement temporarily. Entangle: Cost 20 Mana. Causes any non-sentient plantlife in the area to twine around target, trapping it. Thick Hide: Cost 20 mana. For a limited time, all damage done to target is automatically reduced. Stagger: Cost 30 Mana. Target is overwhelmed with dizziness, interrupting a current action. Regeneration: Cost 30 mana. For a limited time, target automatically heals damage. ~Black~ Inspection: Cost 1 Mana. Detects weak points and hidden details within one target object. Inscription: Cost 1 Mana.Write or remove words from a target object. Detect Charm: Cost 3 Mana. Detects objects that have been enchanted in character's current location. Trigger: Cost 5 Mana. Sets off simple delayed effects or traps within the caster's current location. Can be dangerous! Enchant Object: Cost 10 Mana. Infuses an object with a basic undercurrent of magic. Seal: Cost 10 Mana. Fixes objects in place or fuses them shut. Open: Cost 10 Mana. Unlocks and opens doors or other objects that are designed to open and close. Diamond: Cost 15 Mana. Makes an object highly resistant to damage for a short time. Bl 80 Fracture: Cost 15 Mana. Damages the integrity of objects, possibly shattering them. Stoneshape: Cost 20 Mana. Rearranges a small amount of stone into a new configuration. Dig: Cost 25 Mana. Creates a passage in the desired direction. Cost depends on amount dug. Bl 100 Dispel Object: Cost 25 Mana. Removes an enchantment from target object. ~White~ Spirit Sight: Cost 1 Mana. Detects nearby sentients, including ghosts and creatures of the Otherworld. Tap the Flow: Cost 1 Mana. Draw energy from the Otherworld to recharge mana supply Empathy: Cost 3 Mana. Reveals the emotional state of a target. Communication: Cost 5 Mana. Allows the caster to communicate understandably with a willing target. Spirit Echoes: Cost 5 Mana. Can reveal impressions left on a target by strong emotions in the past. Forewarned: Cost 10 Mana. While active, the caster knows what everyone else is about to do. Awareness: Cost 10 Mana. Expands caster's mind to visualise nearby locations, marking them known. Ward: Cost 10 mana. While the ward lasts, other sentient creatures will not enter the target square. Call: Cost 15 Mana. Cause creatures in the surrounding physical area to be drawn to the caster Distraction: Cost 15 Mana. Causes a target to be temporarily confused, forgetting to act in the following moment. Fear: Cost 20 Mana. Causes a target to feel terror and wish to leave the caster's presence. Find Spirits: Cost 30 mana. The caster becomes aware of sentient creatures in the area.